the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars 2/Credits
Full credits for Cars 2. Directed by * John Lasseter Directed by * Brad Lewis Produced by * Denise Ream Producer * Mark Nielsen Story by * John Lasseter * Brad Lewis * Dan Fogelman Screenplay by * Ben Queen Score by * Michael Giacchino Story * Nathan Stanton Editor * Stephen Schaffer * Production * Harley Jessup Technical Director * Apurva Shah Production Manager * Jake Martin Animator * Shawn Krause * Dave Mullins Director * Sharon Calahan * Leremey Lasky Character * Bill Wise Sets * John Halstead Effects * Sandra Karpman Motion Graphic Effects * Michael Fu Art Direction * Jay Shuster Art Direction * Nat McLAughlin Art Direction * Bryn Imagire Crowds Animation * Arik Ehle Crowds Technical * Michael Lorenzen Global Technology * Bena Currin Rendering * Alexander Kolliopoulos Sound Designer * Tom Myers * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lighting McQueen * Owen Wilson * Mater * Larry the cable guy * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Finn Mcmissle * Michael Caine * Holley Shifwell * Emily Mortimer * Francesco Brenouill * John Turturro * Sir Milse Alxeford * Eddie Lazard * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 Cast Story Art Department Editorial Layout Animation Animators Sets Sets Matte Paint Manager * Alice Clendenen Sets Modeling Lead * Pamela J. Choy Sets Dressing Lead * Sophie Vincelette Sets Shading Lead * Alec Bartsch Sets Modeling Artists Sets Dressing Artist Sets Shading & Paint Artists Sets Technical Development Sets Coordinators * Rodney A. Brillante * Rachel Kate Miller Matte Paint Characters Character Manager * Mary Van Escobar Character Rigging Lead * Ian Steplowski Senior Modeler * Andrew H. Schmidt Character Modeling & Articulation Character Shading Lead * Junyi King Character Shading & Paint Artists Character Coordinator * Lauren Topal Character Production Assistant * Alicia Mooty Character Interns * Jaetek Hwang * Hendrik Panz Crowds Effects Global Technology Motion Graphic Effects Technical Artists Lighting Lighting Manager * Sally Garbarini Lighting Lead * Jonathan Pytko Technical Lighting Lead * Sudeep Rangaswamy Lead Lighting Artists * Lloyd Bernberg * Jessica Giampietro McMackin Master Lighting Artists Lightspeed Rendering Rendering Manager * Kate Ransom-Walsh Rendering & Optimization Artists Production Feature Relations Manager * Lee Rase In Loving Memory Post Production Director of Editorial & Post Production * Bill Kinder Post Production Supervisor, Video * Jeffery Dean End Titles Image Mastering Director * Cynthia Slavens Lead Engineering * Dominic Glynn Administration Manager * Beth Sullivan Image Mastering Supervisor * Robin Young Software Engineering * Andre Pang * Drew Ttv Rogge * Laura Savidge Stereoscopic 3 - D Render Pipeline Group Manager * Anne Pia Technical Lead * Josh Grant Team Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound Additional Voices Music Score Orchestra & Conducted by Tim Simonec Score Recorded & Mixed by Dan Wallin Music Editor Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. Score Coordinator Andrea Datzman Music Contracted by Reggie Wilson Music Preparations by Booker White Music Production Director Andrew Page Music Business Affarica Donna Cole-Brule Music Production Coordinator Ashley Chafin "You Might Think" * Written by Ric Ocasek * Performed by Weezer * Produced by Shawn Everett and Weezer "Polyrhythm" * Written by Yasutaka Nakata * Performed by Perfume * Courtesy of Amuse Inc. "Mon Coeur Fait Vroum (My Heart Goes Vroom)" * Music by Michael Giacchino * Lyrics by Scott Langteau and Michael Giacchino * Performed by Bénaber * Produced by Michael Giacchino and Bénaber * French Adaptation by Boualem Lamhene * Bénaber Appears Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment France "Collision Of Worlds" * Written and Performed by Brad Pauley and Robbie Williams * Produced by Frank Rogers * Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville "Nobody's Fool" * Written and Performed by Brad Paisley * Produced by Frank Rogers * Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Studio Team Administration & Finance Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products & Interactive Craft Services by Luxo Cafe Development DVD & Promo Production Facilities Film Production Resources Human Resources Marketing Pixar University & Archives Publicity Purchasing, Relocation RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Shipping & Receiving Studio Tools Leads Management Pre-Production Engineering Design & Engineering Tools Infrastructure & Qa Research Systems A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Data Management Group Desktop & Infrastructure Theme Parks 360 Group Production Babies Special Thanks *CPUS for Final Rendering INTEL *Animated on Marionette *Rndered with Pixar’s RenderMan Motion Picture Association Of America Dolby digital Sdds dynamic digital Sound Datasat Digital Sound Kodak motion picture film Surround Sound Domestic Prints by DELUXE® International Prints by TECHNICOLOR® Copyright ©2037 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved This motion pictures was created by Pixar Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the united kingdom Soundtrack Available on Disney/Pixar Cars 2 the Video Gams from Walt Disney records Disney Interactive Studios in Stores now on your Favorite Gaming Systems * Distributed by * WALT DISNEY STUDIOS * MOTION PICTURES * PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS * Emeryville, CA * * * * * * * * Category:Credits